


Masked Lover

by nursal1060



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Blood Drinking, Chasing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cross Academy, Cute Ending, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Formalwear, Innocence, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Romanticism, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slow Dancing, Vampire Bites, Vampire and Human, Vampires, Zeki - Freeform, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki Cross is in charge of watching the Cross Academy dance. She was expecting it to be a boring night, but all that changes when a masked stranger with a sweet and cold personality approaches her for a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Lover

Yuki hugged herself and leaned against the wall. She felt shy for her arms were showing and so were her thin calves. The cream colored sleeveless party dress had been chosen for her by Kaname, and it was beautiful. It had been paired with her silver pumps and pearl earrings and necklace set that Headmaster had given her. She felt like she was wearing too much makeup, but Yori said that wearing too little would make her look childish. She had refused to tie her hair, saying that she didn't want to overdo her outfit. But Yori still managed to put the tiara in her hair anyway.

This was her first masquerade ball…and yet, Yuki could feel herself falling in love.

Who was that man, staring at her from across the room? Yuki felt entranced by the man wearing all white in a mask like she was. The lights had been turned down low and the romantic music had been turned up higher. Between the two of them were dozens of dancing couples from Cross Academy.  
Numerous times she told herself that the man had to be Zero. He had the silver hair and icy stare. But…Zero would never wear a white suit like that…and he surely wouldn't be at the school masquerade ball! After all, she was sure he'd been gone all day for Hunter Duties.  
Suddenly, the man walked away from the wall and began to head towards Yuki. The closer he got to her, the hotter Yuki could feel her face getting. She was blushing deeper than she'd ever blushed before…and it was all over a mysterious man.  
When he came face to face with her, he extended a gloved hand towards Yuki and said softly, "Won't you come and dance with me, my princess?" Yuki looked him in the eye and no longer saw an icy stare that resembled Zero. This person had the same eyes, but a much kinder gaze.  
Yuki smiled and took his hand, "Shall we dance, my knight?" The man smiled, and the pair went to the center of the ballroom. Yuki danced very slowly, hesitatingly. She'd practiced dancing with Kaname before, but she had always ended up stepping on his toes. That was the last thing she wanted to do to this man.  
He leaned in and whispered, "Do not be afraid." Yuki gasped; how did he know that she was afraid to step on his toes? Was it obvious?  
He whispered again, "Listen to the music and enjoy." It was true. Once Yuki listen to the sweet, harmonious tune of the love song that was playing and noticed the man in front of was smiling, she smiled back and began to dance more naturally. 

Step after step, her footing matched that of her knight's. 

Song after song, they stayed in the middle of the ballroom and danced.

Minute after minute, Yuki could feel her heart pounding and her cheeks flushing deeper.

The man suddenly stopped after the fifth song, "Let's take a break princess. How about we go for a walk?" Yuki couldn't imagine that her knight was being serious. After all, she was just a Guardian, and by the looks of him, he was a vampire.

But now wasn't the time for thinking and doubting.

Yuki took his hand, "Alright." The two of them left the stuffy ballroom and stepped out into the garden. The grass was dark green in the full moon and the pond shimmered so motionlessly that it looked like a mirror. The nightly fog was settling in, for it was almost midnight.  
Yuki asked him, "Who are you?" The man turned to face Yuki, the summer winds blew at his back, making his clothes and hair move towards his body; a small smirk spread across his face. 

Silently, he leapt into the air and landed on the windowsill of the girl's dorm. 

Yuki gasped, "W-Wait!" She dashed into the dormitory. She ran up stairs after stairs and rushed down the 5th floor hallway. She's known from anywhere that he'd landed on her windowsill; the gold-colored beads still were hanging there from earlier. She ran all the way to her room and fumbled with the lock before forcing the door open.

There he was, sitting on her bed, legs crossed with a slight smile on his face, "You're late, princess."

Yuki was clutching her chest, gasping out a broken sentence, "H-How…did you…know that…this was my dorm?"  
He smiled, "Only I can see through you." He motioned her closer, though she was hesitant. Was this man really in her messy looks-like-it-was-struck-by-a-twister bedroom?  
He whispered to her, "Don't be afraid." Yuki stopped doubting him then and there. She slowly began walking towards him and then plopped on her bed shyly.  
He turned to face her, then began to stroke her cheek, "Never, have I seen a princess this beautiful." Yuki knew her eyes looked clouded and her face was warm from blushing. Did she look less beautiful then she was being told?  
The man leaned in, "You are…more than a princess…you're my goddess." And he planted a warm, tender kiss on Yuki's lips. 

She could feel her face flushing and her heart beating faster. Gently, the two of them lay down and began to kiss each other more and more. Kisses kept coming, so Yuki couldn't even mutter a single word in resistance.

But why would she want this to stop? She'd only known this man for one night…but she loved him.

Finally, when their lips parted, he said to her, "You're mine. All mine." His tongue ran down her neck so softly, Yuki could hardly breathe. She didn't even notice his fangs elongating until he pierced her neck. That's when she felt fear; it began to pulse through her body and she tried to break away.  
Yuki gasped, "No…stop." It felt like Zero's fangs like the first time he bit her. They pierced deep and took a lot of blood. The man didn't stop, drinking until Yuki could hardly move.

Right after it was all over, the man stood and ran away from her. Yuki could see emotion in his eyes, not of pleasure or desire, but of pure regret. He didn't want to bite her, she was sure of it. But…who was he?

Zero was in the bathroom, cursing, "Damn! I got blood over everything!" He peeled off his white suit and mask, caked with Yuki's blood. He hadn't expected her to resist so much. 

He was the mysterious Knight that she loved so much.  
But he would never allow Yuki to know. 

He washed off the blood and put on his black Hunter tuxedo uniform. He washed the gel out of his hair and disposed of his white gloves. He sprayed a ton of cologne on himself. He gargled to get the bloody smell out of his mouth and began chewing on some gum. Finally, he wrapped up his blood-stained white tuxedo and mask and tossed them in the hamper before heading outside.

Finally, Yuki was able to stand. She was still weak from the blood loss, but she had to see if Zero was in fact her Knight. She tied a bandage around her neck before wobbling outside. Where was that person? Where was Zero?  
Suddenly, someone familiar bonked her on the head, "Oi, where were you? Since you disappeared, Headmaster put me to work in your place! And I just got back!" Yuki looked up and saw Zero, the boy who was just like her brother. There he was, dressed in his black work tuxedo with his mask off in his hands.

'There's a way that Zero could be that masked man', Yuki thought to herself. 'The timing is just too perfect.'

Zero asked her, "Why are you staring at me?"  
Yuki turned away, "N-No reason. Why are YOU so late in coming here?"  
Zero looked up, "Hunter Society wanted me to clean up some Level Es. I just got here."  
Yuki stood up straight, "W-Well…Zero…since the night is almost over…"  
Zero stared at her, "What is it?"  
Yuki asked him, "Will you dance with me?"  
Zero blinked, "Must I?"  
Yuki puffed out her cheeks and pouted, turning away, "Hey! I wanted to be nice to you!" Yuki thought to herself, 'No way that my knight could be Zero.'  
Zero chuckled, "Fine, one dance Yuki. Just don't break my toes." He took her hand and led her back into the hot, stuffy ballroom. The lights had gone back up, and the music was a little less romantic and a bit more upbeat now.  
Yuki began taunting Zero, "Bet you can't work up the nerves to dance like this." She shook her shoulders and began to dance. Zero smirked, and began to follow her. The two kept going until the end of the night.  
'Good', Zero thought, 'I can't have her remember that I dance well. At last I got her mind off of ballroom dancing. Maybe one day she'll find out. But for now, I need to be her shining white knight…her mysterious lover.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest attempt to write some Zero x Yuuki, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment? A Kudo? I appreciate them X3  
> Reuploaded from my Deviantart account (originally completed on 1/22/2013)


End file.
